Child of the Night
by Elena90
Summary: A 32-year old assassin/spy is killed and reborn into the Naruto world with all her memories and in-depth knowledge of the Naruto world due to her 12-year old rong and Smart OC.


Shikaku sighed,watching his daughter dance with her blades across their back yard,beautiful and ,he felt weird calling his 8 year old girl either of those things but nothing described her better.

He didn't know what to make of had always been different from her twin brother,more mature,calm, never showed off,never tried to impress anyone although she was certainly very good at pretending to be,she was usually trying to attract as little attention as she was doing a great job at it one else,except his wife and maybe Shikamaru had noticed her regular trips to the library,how she was practicing her chackra control all the time even though she was only 8 and her chackra coils shouldn't be even developed enough or that she could control the shadows better that him even without having anyone showing her how to do also hadn't missed the fact she was always observing and analycing the world around her,which while something normal for a Nara she was bringing it to a whole new level.

Miyako reminded him of a skilled spy and the way she held herself screamed assassin with the predatory grace she walked with,the relaxed pose with no openings whatsoever, the amazing skill she wielded her twin short katanas with,_if that wasn't an unusual weapon he didn't know what was_,and not to mention her spectacular ,the Jounin Commander,never heard,sensed or even saw her unless she wanted him to do that,coupled with the fact she tended to disappear all the time and her somewhat puzzling relationship with the Hokage,led him to the impossible conclusion that his daughter was somehow involved with the ANBU Corps.

Just then she stopped for a short break and he decided to suck it up and actually ask her instead of merely observing on the sidelines like he has been doing for the last 4 if sensing he wanted to talk to her Miyako sat next to him and calmly and expectantly turned in his direction,while getting her water knowing how to start he ended up just blurting out:''Are you an ANBU?'' at the same time she took a wanted to hit himself the moment he realised just what he had said but he couldn't and wouldn't take it back so he waited for her answer,half expecting her to choke and deny it all that surprisingly she did neither,only putting her bottle down and casually saying:

''I was wondering when you would get around to asking that.''-she looked at him with those piercing silver eyes of hers and he got the impression she was wondering whether or not she should tell what seemed like eternity but were only seconds in reality she smiled and continued:''And,yes,I am.I've been one for two years now actually although I was mostly training.''  
He simply nodded,accepting her answer but couldn't help but ask:

''Why didn't you tell me?''

Miyako just shrugged slightly and answered:

''I didn't really know how to tell 's not much of an excuse but it's the the beginning it didn't even cross my mind to at least inform you and when I did already 2 months had passed.I actually realised you still didn't know I was an ANBU in the middle of a small skirmish with a couple of A-rank actually stabbed me in the shoulder when I abruptly stopped moving in the middle of the battlefield.I don't know who was more surprised,me or the enemy.I killed him shortly after,of course,but I'm going off I'm really trying to say,I guess,is I'm sorry.''-she finished her monologue and simply sat there waiting for her father to say something.

He signed but managed to smile and said:''It's 've always been ridiculously independent and I'm just glad you told me even if it is a bit late.''-he smiled wryly.-''All I can think right now is what would've happened if you simply hadn't returned from one of your missions and someone just turned up at our door and told us you were killed.''-he continued sadly but changed the subject before she could reply,although it wasn't really a question.

''So what do you specialise in?''

She gladly accepted the new topic and didn't bother to hide it like she would usually because she wanted to get to know her father even if only as a close was,after all,older than him even if the Hokage was the only one to know this little detail.

''Well,my main speciality is Assassination with side specialities in Infiltration,Interrogation and Tracking in that order.''

Miyako burst out laughing at Skikaku's disbelieving and awed opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times until he finally managed to say anything:

''I knew you were strong but this is getting rank are you by the Bingo Book standards?''

''A borderline S but thats mainly because no one who has seen me fight,outside of my comrades of course,has lived to tell the tale.''-Miyako replied still highly amused by the whole conversation now that it appeared Shikaku wasn't mad at her for lying to him.

He on the other hand wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to say to the fact that his little girl was stronger than him so he wisely stayed quiet and swallowed the thousands of questions he whole affair was way too troublesome.

Somewhat changing the subject yet again he asked hesitantly.

''Do you want to take a mission together?''

That really surprised Miyako,which was by no means an easy feat these days so she reflexively responded with a question of her own:''Now?!''

Shikaku,who still hadn't completely recovered from the shock of having his suspicious confirmed so easily said hurriedly.''Y-Yes.I mean if you want don't have to,of 't worry about...''

''Of course I want to go on a mission with you.I just didn't expect you to react so calmly to this whole affair.''-she quickly interrupted down Miyaku continued.-''If you don't mind we can go to the Hokage's office in half an hour?''

''Yes,this will be have enough time to go home and pack.''-he smiled still a bit emberassed over his panic his daughter obviously couldn't stop surprising him because she waved him off saying:

''I already have everything I need on me.I'll go and inform my team I'll be gone instead.''-and with that she disappeared via the standard leaf Shunshin.

Half an hour later they entered the Hokage's office to find Inoichi was there as this wouldn't have been a problem but Miyaku was already in uniform and he mas was hanging on her belt for all to that whatever has to happen will happen she calmly greeted him and the Hokage and with the same expression requested an A-rank mission from the old Kage as if nothing was wrong.  
Fighting hard to start laughing the old man complied,trowing her a mission scroll and as with his best poker face turned to Inoichi and said:

''You wanted a mission so you're going with them.''-now talking to the whole group he continued-''I suggest you leave immediately because you don't have much time to get to your will be the out of my office,I have paperwork to do.''-the Hokage finished sternly but he failed to keep the laughter completely out of his voice so the effect was ruined.

The ninja saluted him,Miyaku doing so extremely sarcastically but noone commented because the situation was weird enough as it trio headed towards the gate after Miyaku promised Inoichi to explain everything when they were on their way to Iwa. 


End file.
